The Blind Date
by RayRach2000
Summary: (Yay, GaLu time!) Gajeel is in love with Lucy Heartfilia, and has been ever since the day she stood up to him while he beat her mercilessly. The only problem is, he doesn't know if she's forgiven him for all that he did to hear and Fairy Tail. Levy - who, by the way, is like a sister to him - sees him moping around and decides to set him up on a blind date...with Lucy!
1. The Blind Date

Gajeel is in love with Lucy Heartfilia, and has been ever since the day she stood up to him while he beat her mercilessly. The only problem is, he doesn't know if she's forgiven him for all that he did to her and Fairy Tail. Levy - who, by the way, is like a sister to him - sees him moping around and decides to set him up on a blind date...with Lucy!

* * *

"Seriously, Shrimp, I don't _want _to go on a date." Gajeel glared at Levy as she flitted around his room, digging through his closet for something 'appropriate.'

"Too bad. You've been moping for weeks, and I'm sick of it. Who knows? This girl might be just the one for you." the bluenette grinned at him before tossing him three things; a black tunic, beige pants, and his wing-like shoulder ornament that could be attached to his tunic with a metal stud.

Gajeel's brows furrowed as he caught the clothes. "This is what I normally wear!" he said. "I thought you were going to make me dress up for a first date?"

"I changed my mind when I was looking through your clothes," Levy shrugged. "Since _I _know who it is, I think she'd be more comfortable with you dressed like this."

"She'll just run away when she sees me." Gajeel rolled his eyes and motioned to Levy to turn around so he could change. The Solid Script mage complied, but kept talking.

"Girls don't run away from you, Gajeel."

"Girls from the guild don't. Strangers probably will."

Levy sighed. "You're so negative. Please, just open up to this."

Gajeel grunted, said, "I'm decent," then rolled his eyes at her when she turned around. "I'll open up to it - maybe - when I get to see who my date is. That way, _I_ can run away if I need to."

The girl grinned at him, almost evilly, and Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?"

With a short burst of laughter Levy came over to him, grabbing his right hand and flipping it over so she could point to his wrist. She touched the spot, and, slowly, a Rune began to show up. "When you agreed to go on the date, I put a Rune on you and the girl you're going to go eat with. You both _have _to go to the cafe for at least an hour, and then you _have _to be within five feet of each other for at least three more hours."

Gajeel started at the short, skinny girl before him, and whispered, in horror at the devious look on her face, "Dear God, you're as bad as the Demon Woman."

She smiled brightly at him. "I know."

* * *

Gajeel had somehow arrived before his date, so he sat, arms crossed, at the exact table Levy had told him to sit at, with his back to the door. Every once in a while, he would glance at the Rune on his wrist and idly wonder who Levy had gotten to agree to agree to a date with him. Then again, it _was _a blind date, so it wasn't like the poor girl would know what she'd gotten into...

Abruptly, the Rune on his arm began to pulse, and his eyes once again locked onto the mark and stayed there, unmoving. It must mean that whoever his date was was here...

A familiar smell of strawberries and vanilla hit Gajeel's nose, and he froze, unable to lift his eyes as footsteps approached, faltered slightly, then drew closer. It wasn't until the sound of the chair across from him scraped against the floor for the second time as his 'date' scooted up to the table that he could lift his eyes, red meeting the chocolaty brown that he knew well...

"Lucy?"

The blonde - who looked quite nice in a floral print royal blue and white sundress that tied behind her neck* with her hair down and wavy - smiled at him shyly and said, "Hello, Gajeel." With a little bit of an embarrassed look, she put her left arm on the table so that the her wrist faced upwards. On it, pulsing softly, was a Rune, identical to his. "I didn't know that Levy had this devious side to her."

Gajeel cleared his throat, then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't, either." he admitted, dropping his arm to the table so that their arms were side by side, the Runes pulsing in sync. "She's on par with that demon."

"Mirajane? I guess you _could _say that." Lucy giggled softly, and Gajeel, like a stupid teenager, blushed a bit when she smiled warmly at him, looking straight into his eyes with no hint of fear.

He glanced away quickly, catching the eye of the waitress, who swept over with a big smile on her face. "What can I get you two dears to eat?"

* * *

As Lucy ate her salad, she kept up a stream of polite conversation with Gajeel, who was - surprisingly - eating like a gentleman, much unlike her entire team, who she ate with frequently.

They talk about missions, the upcoming S Class trials, annoying people at the guild...safe things.

She couldn't deny it; when he'd looked away from her earlier, she'd been hurt. She understood, of course, for Levy had once told her that Gajeel harbored a lot of guilt for what he'd done during the Phantom Lord incident. It was probably strange for him to see her look at him with the same trust in her eyes that was there when she looked at Mira, or Gray, or one of her Spirits.

With a determined nod to herself, she thought, _I'll make sure he knows that I trust him. He doesn't deserve to hold onto that guilt, not at all!_

So, when she'd swallowed her current bite of salad, she said, "Gajeel...do you still think about...Phantom Lord?"

He froze, a bite of his steak halfway to his mouth. With a deep sigh, he put his fork down, sitting up straight. "Everytime I see you, yes."

"You know..." Lucy, after she failed to meet his eyes, poked at her salad with her fork. "I don't...blame you. I'm not upset with you. I know that the way I acted after you first joined the guild was unforgivable. I know. But I don't feel like that anymore. I'm not angry, I'm not afraid. I'm just...sad that you won't open your eyes and see that I l - " she bit her tongue, then swallowed as his red eyes finally met hers. "That I am so happy that you joined Fairy Tail."

"You weren't going to say that," Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

Lucy just smiled. "I think our hour's up, here, and I'm finished eating. Would you like to walk with me? The park's sakuras are blooming."

Gajeel let the subject drop, and replied, "It's not like we have a choice, but I suppose the park is better than you insisting that we go shopping. Do you actually know what happens if we get further than - what is it? - five feet away from each other?"

Lucy shrugged. "I have no clue, and I'm not really willing to find out. Do you want me to pay for lunch?"

"If I let you pay, the entire guild would be lining up to take a hit at me. Nah, I've got it, Bunny Girl - Lucy." Gajeel corrected himself.

"So the only reason you want to pay is so you won't get beaten up?" Lucy teased, tilting her head as if she was actually curious.

"I - Of course not!" Gajeel blushed and opened his mouth to keep defending himself, but Lucy busted into laughter before he could.

"I'm just kidding!" she giggled, after she was in control enough to speak. "Seriously, Gajeel, lighten up a bit."

When she smiled at him like that, Gajeel thought that maybe he could.

* * *

Unfortunately for the two, many of Magnolia's citizens had poured into the center of the town where the park was, just to see the sakuras. The two found out quickly what happened if they got too far apart when Lucy lost Gajeel in the crowd, shoved apart by a few rowdy children.

As soon as the five foot mark was met, the Runes flared red, and a painful flash of heat raced up Lucy's arm. She clapped her right hand to her mouth to keep from crying out and started pushing through the crowd, murmuring apologies as she desperately searched for Gajeel.

Rather suddenly, the pain began to ease, and, as a hand grabbed her own, pulling her until she collided with a firm chest, it vanished. "Jesus," the person said, "Levy is seriously gonna pay for this."

The blonde pulled back a little and looked up, into Gajeel's irritated face. "Yeah, for sure." she agreed, pulling away from him completely. "That really hurt; I'm surprised I'm not burned."

"Probably because you've build up a resistance to heat, being partners with the Salamander." Gajeel shrugged, reaching out to grab her hand. Lucy looked started at the gesture, and, when she looked at the Dragon Slayer curiously, he coughed and said, "So we aren't separated again."

"Oh." Lucy bowed her head, letting her hair sweep forward to hide her blushing cheeks. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bunny Girl." Gajeel glanced down at her, just as she looked up, face still red.

"So...you're not going to make a comment about how the guild will be upset if we were separated and I was in pain?" Lucy ventured.

Gajeel scoffed. "I guess I've made the wrong impression on you; I'm doing this because _I'm _worried about you, and _I _would beat myself up - mentally, at least - if you got hurt while I was supposed to be taking care of you."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, honestly meaning for it to be an innocent question.

Gajeel, whose attention was half on a few elderly women who were cooing over couples as they passed and dreading walking past them, replied, without a thought. "'Cause I think I'm in love with you."

Lucy's grip on his hand loosened, then tightened. "O - oh?" she squeaked, and only then did Gajeel realize what he'd said.

"I - I mean that I - !" he stuttered, stopping when Lucy squeezed his hand.

"It's alright." the blonde was smiling at the cobblestone path that the two of them were walking, now almost alone. "I'm just glad that you said it first."

Gajeel froze in his tracks, their arms pulling taut between them when Lucy kept walking. "First?" he asked.

She turned back to him, face redder than Erza's hair. "When we were in the cafe, earlier, it almost slipped. I was going to ask you why you couldn't open your eyes and see that I loved you." She cut her eyes, embarrassed, then looked back at him.

"I...honestly, I don't know when, exactly." her blush, which had started to fade, came back full force as she continued to speak. "I think it was before we fought Oración Seis, when Laxus tried to take over the guild. I remember that you had changed so much in such a short time; you were protecting Natsu, fighting Laxus to protect Fairy Tail...And then on Tenrou, you tried to keep Levy safe. The only reason that I never said anything was because I thought that you and Levy...you know...I thought you two were going to get together."

Gajeel cringed. "Lots of people think that about us, but she's actually got a thing for Bixlow. To me, she's like a little sister."

"B - Bixlow?" Lucy exclaimed, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

Gajeel frowned at her. "We've just both confessed and you want to talk about Shrimp's love life?"

Lucy blushed. "O - oh. Right. So, um...what do we do now?"

With no warning, Gajeel pulled her forward, his free hand reaching up to cup her cheek as he lowered his face to hers, brushing their lips together softly. When he pulled back, he said, "I think that's a start."

* * *

The two lost track of time as they wandered throughout the park and to other scenic spots in Magnolia, but when the Runes on their wrists pulsed brightly before vanishing, they realized that their four hour date was over, and that, now, they could go their separate ways...except neither really wanted to.

"So I guess we have a choice, now." Gajeel commented, holding up their still-joined hands. "One: we can hide this from the guild for as long as possible, but face the wrath of your team and the Demon Woman later one. Two: we can go to the guild and announce this and face the slightly lesser wrath of the entire guild. And by wrath in the second option, I mean the normal threats of 'don't break her heart or I'll break you.'"

"I suppose it's better to do it now," Lucy sighed. "I think Levy might be the only happy one. The rest...I'm not looking forward to it."

* * *

Levy, head propped on had, stared blankly at the opposite wall of the guild, idly wondering how Gajeel and Lucy's date was going. Lisanna - the only other person who knew who Levy had set Gajeel up with - was seated beside the Solid Script mage, also thinking.

"I can't understand why you two aren't out on a mission, today," Erza crossed her arms and furrowed her brows at the two girls. "There are plenty of in-town jobs, and it's so nice out."

"Levy set Gajeel up on a blind date. We're wondering how it's going." Lisanna replied, not looking up. "The four-hour Rune she put on him and his date has expired now."

"You put a Rune on Gajeel and his date? Why?" Erza asked.

"So he coudln't bail out. If they got more than five feet away from each other, the Rune would seemingly burn their arm. Levy put a temporary Rune of the same kind on me, and it was pretty painful." Lisanna replied once again, for Levy was still staring blankly.

"Who was the girl?" Titania questioned.

Lisanna opened her mouth to reply just as the guild's doors swung open, drawing everyone's attention...

"EH?!"

Most everyone - the only exceptions were Laxus and the couple who had arrived - screamed, nearly hitting the ceiling when they saw the Iron Dragon Slayer and their resident Celestial Spirit mage standing there...holding hands.

Lucy smiled brightly at her guild members. "Hello, everyone." she said, waving with her free hand. "I can't believe more are you aren't out; it's nice out today, and the park's sakuras are in full bloom!"

She got blank stares in response, so she shrugged and - after popping up on her tiptoes to kiss Gajeel's cheek - released the Dragon Slayer's hand, skipping delightedly over to the table where Levy, Lisanna, and Erza, who had been so shocked that she'd sat down.

Gajeel put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the bar, where he ordered a drink from Mira, who was frozen where she stood, the mug of beer she'd been filling for Wakaba overflowing.

"Hiya." the blonde girl smiled broadly at her three friends as she sat down across from them. "What have you three been up to?"

The whole guild unfroze, and most of the girls - minus Erza, Mira, and Cana - crowded around Lucy, while all of the guys - minus Laxus - crowded around Gajeel.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell us you had a thing for him?" Evergreen wailed.

"How'd you get such a beauty to go out with you?" Macao demanded.

"What about you, Levy?" Juvia asked. "Juvia thought you liked Gajeel."

"If you break her heart I'll kill you." Mira, Cana, and Erza threatened simultaneously.

"It never came up in conversation." Lucy replied to Evergreen.

"Levy set us up on a blind date," Gajeel shrugged.

"Gajeel is like my big brother; I had a hunch he liked Lucy, so I set them up on a date." Levy replied to Juvia, blushing when the girls started staring at her, trying to figure out who she liked.

"Yeah, I got that," Gajeel shifted away from the three women and their terrifying auras.

* * *

Red eyes met brown across the room, and Lucy grinned at Gajeel before the two of them were both pulled back into an ocean of questions.

* * *

Later that night, Gajeel was walking Lucy home, both of them enjoying the cool night air.

"I think they took it rather well." the blonde said, glancing up at Gajeel, who looked amused.

"I think I got death threats from everyone except you," he scoffed. "Seriously, if you ever walk into the guild crying, Erza and Mira will go and start digging my grave."

"I'll make sure to tell them what the problem is before they can leave." Lucy laughed. "I would have a little bit of an issue if they killed my boyfriend."

Gajeel blushed, then frowned. "Damn, Lucy, you're really killing my tough guy vibe. We ate in a cutesy diner, went for a walk in the park, and you got me to hold your hand for hours."

"What, you don't like cutesy?" Lucy teased. She became thoughtful a moment later. "I could always try and be more tough," she mused. "I've actually always wanted to get piercings and a tattoo."

Gajeel's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa now," he said. "I don't want you to change; the you you are now is the you I fell in love with." he blushed again and cleared his throat.

Lucy grinned. "That's exactly what I hoped you would say...but can I still get a tattoo?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, but, with a laugh, he replied. "Sure, Bunny Girl. Sure."

* * *

End

* * *

* - Lucy's dress is on polyvore.

/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=4320250

**Like? Hate? Eh? Leave a review to elaborate!**


	2. The Tattoo

**I'm not an expert on tattoos. I'm not a tattoo artist, I don't have a tattoo (I really want one), and I was never close to the only person I've known with a tattoo similar to Lucy's in size and placement. All I know about tattoos I've gotten from the internet...so some things might not be correct.**

**(Also, Lucy's tattoo is cliché but don't hurt me because it was the best thing I could come up with for her.)**

* * *

With a sigh, Gajeel looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, who was hiding behind him. "Come on, Bunny Girl. You said you wanted to get one."

Pantherlily, more sympathetic since Lucy was squeezing him to her chest nervously to her chest, said, "Don't push her, Gajeel."

"Tch." the Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes. "It was her decision."

Lucy ignored them both as she peeked around Gajeel's arm, staring wide-eyed at the tattoo parlor that they were standing in front of. She knew that she'd told her boyfriend about her desire to get a tattoo, but she hadn't expected him to take her, with the promise to pay for whatever she wanted to get. It wasn't until they'd arrived at a shop in the next town over from Magnolia - which was too family oriented to have a tattoo parlor that would thrive - that she'd started to really think about what a tattoo involved...namely, needles.

With a squeak, she closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could not to think about it. She heard Gajeel sigh again, and then a hand cupped her cheek, gently pulling her up until she was standing completely. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Gajeel had turned to face her, and was now looking into her eyes intensely.

"You don't have to do this if you don't really want to." he told her. "If you really want to but you're too scared, then you've forgotten that I'm going to be right there the entire time. You _could_ just get words. If you want something more complicated, you don't have to get it all done now; you could get the outline today and we can come back later to get it filled in. Alright?"

With a swallow, Lucy nodded. "Okay."

Slowly, Gajeel started to lower his face to hers, and they both moved a little bit closer...

"Um, I'm being squished." Pantherlily protested, and Lucy hopped away from Gajeel, blushing down at the cat.

"Sorry, Lily."

* * *

"So what were you thinking about, sweetheart?" the woman at the front desk asked Lucy politely, when the blonde stepped forward, looking nervous.

"Something on my upper back," she replied, half glancing over her shoulder at Gajeel, whose attention was occupied with scale patterned tattoos on the opposite side of the wall. "It's a little cliché, I know, but..." she blushed, then pointed to one of the tattoo designs displayed on the wall behind her.

With a smile and a way of her hand, the woman projected the image of a feminine-looking back, from just above the shoulders to about midway down. Another wave of her hand put a small version of the tattoo on the 'skin.' "Adjust it as you'd like."

Lucy hastily touched and dragged the tattoo to the size she wanted it, cringed when she realized how long it would take and how long a - _shudder _- needle would be pressed to her back, but nodded with determination to the woman when she was finished.

One more wave of the woman's hand sent the projection flying down the hall behind the desk, darting into one of the doors. "I have the feeling you want to keep this hush-hush from your boyfriend here, so he'll memorize the design before you get back there. If you feel sick or anything, just say something, and we'll get you some water. Okay?"

Lucy, reassured by the genuine kindness on the woman's face and in her voice, smiled and nodded. "Thank you." she said. Glancing over her shoulder, she found that Gajeel had wandered a little further. "Gajeel? I'm going back in a second."

He appeared at her side in an instant. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Gajeel looked rather disgruntled as he sat down in front of Mira, barking out a request for a drink.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" the barmaid asked, as she sat the mug in front of him. When he didn't reply, she glanced quizzically at Pantherlily, who was sitting on the bar next to his friend.

"Gajeel is upset because, when he went to take Lucy to get her tattoo, she wouldn't let him see it while it was getting done, when it was finished, or before it was bandaged. She's even refused to let Wendy go ahead and heal the skin so he can see it." the cat replied helpfully.

"How long does it take to heal normally?" Mira asked.

Pantherlily couldn't help but smile a little. "Four to six weeks."

* * *

Five weeks later, Gajeel was sick and tired of Lucy wearing high-necked yet loose shirts and refusing every date idea that would show the tattoo at all. He wasn't even sure if she was doing it just to annoy him, or just because she was overly anxious of fading or otherwise messing up the tattoo.

"Quit pouting, Gajeel," Levy rolled her eyes at the Dragon Slayer. "Her skin should be almost healed by now, so you'll get to see it soon. Especially since she agreed to come to the guild pool-party and actually swim."

"Pool party?" Gajeel perked up, looking at Levy with interest rather than a blank stare. "When is that?"

"Today's Tuesday, right?" the bluenette asked, and Gajeel grumbled in frustration before answering with a nod. "Cana said it was in four days...so Saturday."

"I've been asking to see her damn tattoo for more than a month and she was planning on showing it off to everyone else, first?" Gajeel bristled. "Tch."

Levy giggled. "It'll be okay, Gajeel. She told me what it was, and I think you'll love it! Although, I suppose it's a little cliché..."

* * *

Lucy hummed happily to herself as she tied the strings of her new bikini behind her neck. Pulling the bow tight, she moved on to the strings that tied on her back, trying to pull them a bit lower than normal. Once finished, she turned her back to the mirror, then angled her neck to see the tattoo on her skin.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, in delight, when she found that the strings tied it just the right places, the excess from the top ties the only thing that rested over the ink, and only just so. She was rather proud that she'd managed to sit still for the design, but she suspected it was only because the artist had rubbed a magic ointment on her skin to keep in from hurting as badly.

"Oh, whatever," she shrugged it off as she checked the ties on her hips, which she'd done first. Finding them secure, she nodded to herself, grabbed her towel off of the side of her bathtub, and opened her bathroom door.

"KYAA!"

* * *

The pouting Dragon Slayer rubbed his head where he'd Lucy kicked. "Luce," he whined, "I just wanted to see your tattoo!"

Lucy - a habit she'd picked up from Gajeel - said, "Tch." as she readjusted her swimsuit cover up so it covered her whole back. "Natsu, I thought we'd already gone through the 'stop breaking into my house' thing. Gajeel nearly killed you that one time, and if he knows you've been here again, he'd try to fight you again."

The salmon-haired boy frowned. "But I'm your best friend, Luce! Why can't I be in your house?"

"Because - you know what? Ask Lisanna. The next time you see her, ask her why you can't break into my house just because I have a boyfriend. Okay?"

Natsu crossed his arms and continued to pout. "Fine."

* * *

"Wow," Levy put her hands on her hips and examined the pool and back patio with a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen so many people out here at once."

Cana grinned proudly. "It took a little convincing, but I got everyone to agree. Good thing we have such a big pool!"

"SWIMMING!"

The scream made both girls freeze, and, a few seconds later, a pink and red blur sped past them; Natsu in his bright red swimsuit, who was apparently ready to swim.

"Wait, no, don't jump in, you idiot!" Gray, already in the pool, cried out, but it was too late. The Dragon Slayer did a cannonball, and water splashed everywhere, so far that it hit even the furthest members from the pool and the guild's back wall.

Erza, who was closer to the pool than most, glowered, for the chlorine filled water had ruined her large slice of strawberry cake. "You..." she growled out, as a dark aura began to cloud the air around her. "You idiot, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" There was a flash of light as she requipped into a navy blue bikini before leaping into the water, swimming angrily after Natsu, who swam away screaming.

"I told that idiot to be careful," Lucy sighed, making Levy and Cana jump, for they had not heard her come up behind them.

"Lu-chan, you're here!" Levy jumped at Lucy, hugging her around the neck.

The blond laughed and hugged her friend back. "I'm happy to see you, too, but you act like you haven't seen me in weeks rather than less than twelve hours!"

"She's kissing up because she wants to see your new tattoo before Gajeel does." Cana said.

"Cana!" the bluenette complained.

"What? It's true." The Card mage shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to go drink. Bacchus came for a visit and I'm going to beat him, this time." With that, she walked off.

"Were you really just trying to get a look at my tattoo first?" Lucy asked, and Levy smiled sheepishly as she backed away, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Maybe."

"Levy-chan!"the blonde scolded, hands on hips.

"Sorry! We're all just really curious, especially since Gajeel hasn't been allowed to see it yet." Levy explained. "Have your Spirits seen it?"

"Virgo and Aries have, because they've been helping me take care of it. The others haven't, but Loke's been bugging me about it just as much as Gajeel." Lucy rolled her eyes, and tugged at her cover up.

"Can you blame me? I bought the damn thing and went with you when you got it." Arms wrapped suddenly around Lucy's waist, and Gajeel rested his chin on her shoulder.

Levy grinned. "Hi Gajeel."

"Hello, Shrimp. How have things been with you-know-who?"

Levy blushed. "Nothing's happened. I'm too embarrassed."

Lucy grinned at her friend. "We could help you with that, as a thank you for putting us together." she pointed out. "You'd just have to ask." She reached up and smacked Gajeel's hand, which had moved from around her waist to the neck of her cover up, trying to see her tattoo. She blinked in surprise, then said, "Sorry, Gajeel. Habit."

"So I get to see it, then?" the weight of his head disappeared as he asked this, and Lucy replied, "Sure. Just let me take off my cover up."

"Gladly. And not just because of the tattoo."

Levy, who'd walked around Lucy to join Gajeel, slapping his arm. "There are children around!" she scolded, nodding at Asuka, who was eating something happily while sitting in Wendy's lap a table over.

"Aw, that kid doesn't know what I'm talking about. And Wendy's doing her best to ignore us." As if to prove this second statement, Wendy blushed beet red, but did not look over at them.

"Oh, hush, both of you." Lucy scolded, and the two looked back at her to see that, while they were talking, she'd taken off her cover up and was facing them, draping the fabric over her arm. With a smile at them, she turned around, pulling her hair over one shoulder. "Ta-da."

"Whoa!" Levy exclaimed, and, a moment later, Lucy felt her friend touch her back. "Cool. But a little cliche, huh, Lucy?"

"Yeah, I know," the blonde laughed. "I thought it kind of fit, though. What do you think, Gajeel?"

Gajeel took a step forward, studying the creature drawn on his girlfriend's skin. It was a black dragon, wings spreading almost from right below one shoulder to the other. It was drawn mid roar, head turned to the side. "Damn." he said.

Lucy glanced at Levy from the corner of her eyes. "Was that a good 'damn' or a bad 'damn?'" the blonde wondered aloud. "I couldn't tell."

"Well, I can see his face. I think it was a good 'damn.'" Levy replied, with a small shrug.

"Huh." Lucy turned back around, and Gajeel just kept staring, lifting his eyes so that he was looking at her face rather than her chest. "So you like it?"

"Hell yeah," he said, after a moment. "I thought it took a while for you to get that; I'm surprised it didn't hurt enough for you to call it quits." He reached out to grab her hand. "Come on."

"Hey, wrong way. The pool is in the opposite direction." Lucy protested, as Gajeel tugged her towards the guild's back door. "I promised Cana I would spend the day here."

"I promised nothing, and anyway, you'll be otherwise occupied." he replied, insistantly pulling her along.

"Otherwise occupied doing what?" she asked, as they marched through the slightly cooler and less populated guild, straight out the front door.

"I, for one, will be getting to know that tattoo _very _well."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she blushed bright red. "Oh."

* * *

**This is another thing I just feel 'eh' about, but I know a couple of people wanted it, and I was inspired. I know people also wanted some LevyxBixlow development, but I'm doing a few too many things right now for that. I do know that another No Regrets chapter should be up in a few days (most likely, if not I'm sorry) and I'll finish up the LoLu (Loke x Lucy) one shot I've started on. I hope you look forward to it!**


End file.
